guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Argo
Skills confirmed by SoC. - Greven 15:57, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :Confirmed again in the mission. Someone had marked that Fireball is the skill he is missing in the mission, but accroding to SoC it is relly Fire Attunement. -- (talk) 07:17, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ---- Argo is a boss during the Boreas Seabed mission (And I'm not sure how to handle that. Does the boss verion get a different page or does it get a mention here?) like several of the Luxon henchies. There he uses the skills listed here but he also has "Argo's Cry" a monster skill that reads "Create a Meteor Shower at target foe's location, for 9 seconds target and all adjacent foes are stcuk for 120 damage and knocked down every 3 seconds." So, basically they gave him Meteor Shower without giving him Meteor Shower... --Sausaletus Rex 09:37, 30 April 2006 (CDT) How old is Argo? One of Argo's random henchman quotes indicates that he had his time as a ship captain. Of course, now that the Luxon culture is not a seafaring one—they don't even seem to have a port adjacent to the ocean—could Argo have been alive two hundred years ago when the Jade Wind swept through? Surely non-Luxon seafaring would not garner him any respect if he had travelled the seas expatriotically. -- Dashface 05:56, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :Or they have ships that don't travel on water. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:01, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ::The Ministry of Water & Air govern the ship travel, so just because their is no water, doesn't mean they don't have ships. --Jamie 06:03, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :Argo's clan, I believe is the one in charge of the Leviathans. Just like the Halcyon, these ships have captains and crews and DO travel the sea. --Karlos 06:07, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ::Just like the Deldrimor Dwarves' Ice ships, their ships must use something to propel the Luxons over the Jade Sea. If they are anything like the Ice Ships, they probably use the Giant Turtles to pull them, though that is just a hunch. As to Argo's age, according to the manual, he is 37. --Gares Redstorm 07:16, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Reading his quote it says "captain." It could just refer to a general rank now that the sea is Jade. He turned down the chance to be one, in order to be on the front lines instead. The Turtle Clan is in charge of the great sea turtles, but it isn't clear if they have exclusivity on the Leviathans, somehow I doubt it. The Luxans first seceded from the Empire right after the very first emperor died around 1500 years ago, followed shortly by the Kurzicks. It's implied at points in the story that the Canthan empire plays them off against each other, perhaps the death of Emperor Angsiyan. Argo himself is more resentful of the Canthans than the Kurzicks for keeping his people isolated in the desolation of the Jade Sea. Although there aren't Luxan Navigators in Lion's Arch or Kamadan, just Guildhalls we might presume the Luxans still sail the High seas, but are highly limited by the Canthans. Perhaps they send their navigators out to the Guilds in secret? There is what appears to be a widening river that exits the Jade sea to the ocean on the north side, but it is all jade to be seen from the Boreas Seabed. The map doesn't make immediate geolical sense, but it could be interesting to see if that part of the world was explorable. There is also mention suggesting the Luxans sailed the open ocean in antiquity in their culture writeup here, and it's extrapolated, may be related at least culturally to the presumeably once human Margonites. Both cultures are or were seafaring, and both believed in gods outside of the 5 Gods of Tyria. So it may not be an entirely expatriotic issue if they did sail distantly now or before. In the end it seems merely an issue of finding his bliss or even a political choice to me, not one of dishonour.--Rafe Alexander 15:09, 24 February 2007 (CST) And it's LuxOn not LuxAn. By The Guy Who Knows Everything 11 April 2007 —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 220.237.103.13 ( ) }. :And this section of the talk page is over 2 months old. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:31, 11 April 2007 (CDT) origin anyone know greece myths? theres one about Jason who seeks the golden fleece. He and his crew are called argonauts, because the ship is called "Argo" which is was build from argus. also interesting is that jason is travelling with two sons of Boreas, an god of air so argo is travelling on boreas ^^ --Chichiri 05:38, 29 June 2006 (CDT) Ancestry? Considering Danika is descended from Saint Viktor, and Nika is descended from Vizu, would it be far fetched to presume Argo is a descendant of Archemorus, since Argo is the "main" Luxon character. --206.191.69.149 20:15, 19 November 2006 (CST) :Yes it would. I think there wasn't anything that specifically mentions that Archemorus is of the same clan as Argo (The Turtle), only that he is a Luxon champion. So it would be difficult to back up the claim of ancestry. And as for Danika, she may not necessarily be descended from Saint Viktor directly. Saint Viktor is of House zu Heltzer, but they could be of a different branch of the family. Family, yes, definitely. But direct descendant? Can't be 100% confirmed I think. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:23, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::No, but it would make sense, considering how Nika is a direct descendant of Vizu, and it's implied that the events that led to Shiro's demise the first time repeat themselves (Kurzicks/Luxons/Canthans working together as one). Speculation, yes, but valid speculation. It's not a farfetched presumption, but nothing can be done to prove it. Maybe my imagination adds more depth to the GW lore than is actually there... --Valentein :::Before the assassination of the 27th Emperor Angsiyan, the two vassal clans were at peace. There's fair enough mention of how the Empire plays the two clans against each other, but no real mention of how far back this has been done. Essentially an effort to retain two distinctive and powerful cultures from further breaking away from the Empire and perhaps eventually usurping it provides the motivation for such tactics. If Angsiyan was somehow prescient enough to foresee the results of his death via Shiro (The devastation to both clans' territories, who might rival the Canthan supremacy--and the emergent conflict between them), he may have staged the whole thing. This would preserve Canthan Emperor's primacy on the continent at the least--and has. Not much is said as to why the Canthan Empire broke off trade and diplomatic ties with Tyria (unless you can direct me), however it could have something to do with an attempt to curtail at least the Luxans from prospering and becoming more powerful. In any event, if there's a cycle or repetition somewhere I haven't picked up on it, or recognized the implication.--Rafe Alexander 08:41, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Another Triva Note? Ka D'Argo is a Luxan warrior from the show Farscape.... another possible reference? I'm a bit surprised this hasn't been noted before now Of The Wojek 23:11, 11 December 2006 (CST) Something to point out It might be agood idea to put somewhere on the article that Argo runs forwards into groups of enemies to use fireball, which really doesn't help in HM —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 62.30.137.117 ( ) . :It's not Fireball, it's Bed of Coals. And all heroes/henchmen will do that if they have any Touch or PBAoE skills. —Dr Ishmael 16:27, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Nickname The first thing that came to mind when I saw his name was aggro. O.O